Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Character
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Character, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a character. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Character preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Character '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a Character that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. *CREDIT THE CREATOR IF NOMINATING SOMEONE ELSE'S CHARACTER. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Character Requirements *The character MUST HAVE appeared at least one episode in a a series. **If the character is in a crossover or Movie, the Character must have been one of the Main Characters. *They must have their history, accomplishments, or equipment that they use SOMEWHERE on their page. If they do not have a page at all, they can not be nominated. *If they do not have an image on their page, then they MUST have their appearance described somewhere on their page. *Alternate versions of Ben or other canon characters ARE ALLOWED, but they MUST have several differences with the mainstream version. (E.g: In this timeline, Azmuth never created the Omnitrix, and Ben ended up joining Vilgax on accident, then together, the two began to conquer the universe, until Ben betrayed Vilgax, and took over.) Previous Winners 2014 *March: Evan Levin *April: Brooke Tennyson *May: There was no Featured Character *June: Doctor Quantum *July: Rigon *August: Tech *September: Virton *October: There was no Featured Character *November: Speedair *December: Tie! Devil Watcher and Bain Ten'eeson 2015 *January: Arnux Slier *February: Vulk Izor *March: Miguel Rivers *April: John Smith *May: James Tompkins *June: There was no Featured Character *July: UltiVerse *August: Warlord Kroz *September: Tie! Alpha and Ja' Ie. *October: There was no Featured Character *November: Napoleon Eldridge *December: Aquadilus 2016 *January: There was no Featured Character *February: Nova Eldridge *March: The Anti-Life Entity *April: Ryan Felton *May: There was no Featured Character *June: Drake *July: Aeron *August: Terox *September: Mack *October: Theodore Logical *November: Ann Declanson ---- Deristroll Created by Mig so damn long ago and designed by Ethan. For * Against * Comments *Ok so like, I made this character as like the very first villain ever and I've constantly recycled him and he was literally never designed until now. Personally he's one of my favorite villains and his design is pretty awesome. Plus there's like...no other characters featured, so, yolo I guess. Ladies and gentlemen, I am the One-Eyed King. 22:56, November 5, 2016 (UTC)